Let Me Show You How Proud I Am To Be Yourss
by SmileOfEm
Summary: Beca Mitchell leaves the New York's city because of the situation of her family and part for Atlanta. A new city and especially a new university: the university of Barden where she is going to meet of certain one Chloe Beale. #LMSfic


**_Hi ! I'm french and I write this fanfiction in french. People love it so I decide to translate it to english. My english is not well, I apologize beforehand. Sorry._**

 ** _I hope you will love. You can tweet with the hashtag #LMSfic. Post review and talk about the fic on twitter :)_**

 ** _Enjoy :)_**

* * *

 _ **N**_ ew city, new university, new people to meet. I only started to got used to New York's people. I feel that I have no friends. I've got... once. I finish by learn that they use me, so that gave me the idea to leave New York. I would another univisersity, another life. Days became hard. My father wasn't in the house, I stayed alone with my depressive mother after their divorce. This wasn't the situation wich I dream. I know, I look like the bad daughter who leaves her mother alone. I said to her that I will come back once ou twice on month. So, I'm here in my little studio inside Atlanta. This makes three days that I'm here and I already regret this. I like to be alone but here... It's all the time and it's hard. Because it's so quiet I feel like in my mom's house

 _ **I**_ t's today the big day, this one who change my life according to my father. I don't believe in personnaly. I woke up since thirty minutes, I'm still in front of my bowl of cereals and reading the composition of my cereals who hasn't change since yesterday. I look at my bowl and I want to hate me because they became soft, that's inedible. Okay, I'm getting up and throws my cereals in the bin and I go to the bathroom. I take the first clothes I see. I don't want to search what to wear, it's useless to make a good impression the first day and be dressed like it's sunday the rest of the year. I just put some make up.

 _ **H**_ ere I am in the subway, I find this place more that disgusting, some people are clean on them but some other aren't. More this metalic bars digust me, everybody touch them, put their sweaty hands on it, it's infect. By habit to New York where nobody cares about you, I move my head with my music's rhythm. But here it's not the same. Even if there are a lot of people, people stare at you when you make something. These is the man on front of me who stare me since I'm went up in the subway, back to me, I feel his look on my butt, I kindly returned towards him to he stops watching my butt.

 _ **H**_ ere I am in front of the university. Barden's university. There are student in front of the building, a lot of them are smoking, other scream because of the reunions. I take my phone, turn the volume up and I walk throught the people. I follow the arrows which lead to the boards of the classes, I'm not stressed even if I know nobody. On a window, there are many lists, I will laugh to find my name. I look at the last year's papers. Marvin... Morris... no, I'm not in this class. Oh, Mitchell ! Beca Mitchell. It's me. I'm on the classe number three. I look fast the other names, everybody seems unknow for me. I have to go to the room 305. A herd of students make their way to the lists, I better hurry to leave from here. I walk in the university, I don't know if it will ring soon, the building seems small of outside but shit where I am ? The arrows stop and it's like Hunger Games. I continue to walk, as soon as I cross someone I ask him. She, there, who arrives in front of me she does seems nice.

"Excuse me, I'm new here, I'm a little lost, can you tell me where is the 305 please?"

 _ **B**_ efore she answer me, she has a little smile on her lips. Okay okay, I just pass for an idiot.

"You're on the wrong direction. I'm going to the 305 me too. Follow me brunette."

 _ **H**_ er "brunette" shock me, she doesn't know me. Atlanta's people are weird, give me New York back please! I turn back and follow her. The ring sounds. She stops her every thrity secondes to say hello to people. Shit, I will be late on the first day! Move your ass Red! We arrive on a new corridor, I pesume that it's here because I just saw the 301. A tall man comes to us, to her and take her in arms.

"How is my favorite lesbian?"

"I'm okay Jesse."

"Oh, introduces me this beautiful girl !"

"I don't know her. I only know that she with us in the class."

 _ **H**_ e approaches me and hold out his hand with a big smile. I take and shake his hand.

"You are?"

"My name is Beca Mitchell, I'm new here. "

"I never saw you before. Welcome to Atlanta! Where are you from?"

"New York. "

"What are you doing here? "

"Have a break."

"I feel that you need comfort, i'm here for you. I will comfort you tonight if you want."

"You go straight to the point but no. If you slept with me it's be because I am at the edge of the ethylic coma and still I could say no, are you not my type."

"You know what? I like you Beca. I'm Jesse."

 _ **T**_ he professor arrives, open the door and we all go in the room. I hope that Jesse will not get himself next to me. Oh it's good, the professor places us. I see that he know a lot of student here. When it's my turn, he ask my name and he tells me to go to sit on the first row next to Chloe. So Red's name is Chloe. I'm going to sit by dragging my feet, I prefer be alone in class. She looks like the girl who never stop talikng when you want to listen. Or It's the opposite, she's the daddy's girl so she never talk to you, school before everything. I pose my bag on the table and I sit on my chair, she turn her back to me. Nice welcome. She already talk with a girl behind us. I feel that a good year is prepare for me. The professor start to talk, everybody shup up. Chloe has took out her stuffs. I still don't know if she is is an idiot and a Daddy's girl, maybe she has the two parts. She look at my bad then at me then at my bag and me again.

"What?"

"Your stuffs. Class start."

"Pff it's the first hour, what do you believe? We're not gonna start working today."

 _ **S**_ he's giving me the evil eyes. This is a bad start with her. The professor introduces himself, Mister Leroy, english teacher. He comes to me, push my bag on the floor with his hand. He looks me badly when I open my mouth. If my headphones are broken I know where it's come. He give us our shedule The first thing I'm looking for is the time of class's ends. Five pm on monday, six pm on the tuesday, midday on wednesday and six pm the rest of the week. Can I cry? Can I Change my class? Can I go back to New York? Why I left New York? Why? I start on eight am every morning. God hates me or what? Everybody blows. I make the same.

"You can see that you have hours on the middle of the days, you have free times, they will be good on used for the activities extracurricular compulsory to have your diploma."

"That's not free time."

"Yes there are Miss Mitchell. Your activies won't be every day."

"Mister, _ask Chloe_ , Miss Vincent is write as teacher. How is it possible?"

"That's a mistake, I don't know who remplace her."

 _ **S**_ uddenly, these is a deathly silence in the class, I don't feel good, what happened? I bend slightly towards my neighbor.

"What's the problem."

"She is dead..."

"Suicide because of the class?"

"Dead under her husband's knocks."

"Sorry..."

 _ **I**_ feel so bad., I wanted make humor and it didn't work. I pass for what now. After this time more that annoying, Mister Leroy takes back his explication.

"You have to choice an activites to validate your diploma. For example, dance, theater, sing. Talk to sing, miss Beale, Bella still exist ?"

"Of course. We take everybody who can sing."

 _ **T**_ he first hour is finally finished, this was the longer hour in my life. The teacher accord us a break, Jesse gets up to his chair and comes to sit on Chloe's table.

"What will you choose Beca?"

"I don't know, you what will you choose?"

"I'm on Treblemakers, an acapella group. Can you sing?"

"Yep... I think, mes shampoos never give their opinion."

"You must come in the Bellas, _said Chloe"_

"No, I don't like sing in front of people. I prefer to stay in my bathroom."

"If you want but you miss something!"

"Tell me Chloe, _continue Jesse_ , how is Aubrey?"

"Don't talk about her please."

"I must understand that you don't know. What's happened? You were my OTP!"

"French people are good in bed apparently. She calls me and told me "Sorry Chloe, I don't think I'm good with relation long distances, I miss you. But I can't handle this situation anymore". I translate by I slept with an another girl and she's better than you."

"I'm sorry sweety."

 _ **T**_ he ring sounds again, the teacher says to everybody to sit This conversation hampered me. I don't know who is this Aubrey. During the rest of the morning, Leroy continue to speak to us about the university, about the program and about his class. We start his class, the first class. I'm bored, I need to sleep but I can't. In History's class and French's class, nobody is next to me, this is so cool ! The end of the first day, I hope that the rest of the year will be better. I get out the university, come down the stairs and walk in the street. I'm going to the Bus stop to take my bus. I feel that this daily routes will irritate me.

* * *

 _ **Do you like it ? Post your review and tweet with #LMSfic**_

 _ **I post every sunday.**_

 _ **Have a great week. Bye :D #LMSfic**_


End file.
